psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Homeless Vulnerability Index
This article is about the Vulnerability Index used in homeless enumeration counts worldwide. For other uses, see Vulnerability index. The Vulnerability Index is a survey and analysis methodology for "identifying and prioritizing the street homeless population for housing according to the fragility of their health."www.endhomelessness.org/files/2061_file_Kanis_handout_vi101.pdf http://www.health.medicbd.com/wiki/Homeless%20Vulnerability%20IndexIt is a pragmatic methodology based on concern and inquiry into the reasons for recurring fatalities of homeless living in the outdoor urban context. It was developed by Dr. Jim O'Connell of Boston’s Healthcare for the Homeless organization.Ibid According to its proponents, his work succeeded in pinpointing the health problems that led to homeless persons being "most at risk for dying on the street". He lists eight conditions, in medical terminology called "markers". According to Common Ground, a national organization to house the homeless, 40% of the Boston mortality was attributable to those factors.Ibid In its formulation as currently promulgated by Common Ground, the index includes these factors: hospitalizations/emergency room visits in a year, age, HIV-AIDS, liver disease or kidney disease, history of frostbite, immersion foot, or hypothermia, and tri-morbidity. Tri-morbidity is co-occurring disorder (psychiatric, substance abuse) with a chronic medical condition.http://www.nmha.org/go/co-occurring-disorders A national drive is underway by Common Ground to piggy back data collection for the VI onto the bi-annual homeless enumeration count mandated for communities participating in the Continuum of Care grant program of the US Department of Housing and Urban Development.http://www.commonground.org/?page_id=789 Its proponents contend that such demand side data will assist in placements and getting needy individuals off the street, whereas critics argue that it is intrusive and not likely to lead to increased supply of housing.http://www.hud.gov/offices/cpd/homeless/programs/coc/ The Vulnerability Index has been used outside of the north eastern United States. Cities include Charlotte, North Carolina,http://www.urbanministrycenter.org/resources/vulnerability-index-fact-sheet Albuquerque,New Mexico, Santa Monica, California.http://vulnerabilityindex.blogspot.com/ Los Angeles, California, Santa Barbara,A Brief Preview of Registry Week California and New Orleans, Louisiana.www.endhomelessness.org/files/2061_file_Kanis_handout_vi101.pdfBy June of 2011, it had also been deployed in various cities in Australia.Common Ground Au Cited in Vulnerability index on English Wikipedia Antecedent use of the concept A vulnerability index for the environmental concerns was developed by the South Pacific Applied Geoscience Commission (SOPAC) with the United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP)http://www.health.medicbd.com/wiki/Homeless%20Vulnerability%20Index. They noted that the concept of vulnerability could be applied at to various "levels or issues." They specifically noted that it could be applied to "a single issue... or to assess a complex entity such as a country." In sociological research, a distinction is made between indexes and scales. The former often weights variables equally but in any case does not register patterns of data. A scale on the other hand presents a structure in which certain patterns of the variables tend to aggregate at one end of the scale and go together in ascending order. http://www.vulnerabilityindex.net/Intro_vulnerability.htm Earliest use Papers associated with Small independent developing societies research used the term "vulnerability index" long before its adoption by Dr. O'Connor. United Nations – DPCSD (1997). This took two forms; the term was used in combination with a qualifier. Examples are "environmental vulnerability index" and "Economic Vulnerability Index". However, the raw term "Vulnerability Index" appeared in an epinonymous background paper cited by Professor Lino Brigugliohttp://www.unep.org/ourplanet/imgversn/103/17_mea2.htm, University of Malta, an expert on "the development of indices for measuring the economic and environmental vulnerability of small island developing states". Vulnerability Index (Revised Background Paper). SD-SIDS Unit. External links * http://www.hud.gov/offices/cpd/homeless/library/webcast101006/point_in_time_slides.pdf References Category:Homelessness Category:Humanitarian aid Category:Socioeconomics Category:Measurements and definitions of poverty Category:Sociology